School Days
by ringo revenge
Summary: Keseharian anak Hetalia Gakuen. Berisi cerita sehari-hari di sekolah. Senang,sedih,marah,horror,asem,asin,pedes,agak manis. Hampir semua pair ada,tapi tetap focus pada Indonesia . Minichap 1 : pertarungan hidup dan mati. Demi nama besar negara kami,kami akan menang. Dengan kekuatan coret*datang*coret bulan,enyahlah kau wahai iblis! (ini fict sailormon? Tetot anda salah XD)


School days

Desclaimer : Axis Power Hetalia hidekazu

Pair : netherxindo/usxuk/spaxmano/dan lain-lain … crack juga ada.

Genre : mungkin humor

Mungkin drama

Dan tidak mungkin horror

Rate : eTooo

Beberapa tokoh di fict ini karya Hidekazu-sensei,saya cuma pinjem chara saja. Garuda itu OC dari Indonesia,dan maaf kalau OOC,saya tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan pihak mana pun.

Summary :

Keseharian anak hetalia gakuen. Berisi cerita sehari-hari di sekolah. Senang,sedih,marah,horror,asem,asin,pedes,agak manis. Hampir semua pair ada,tapi tetap focus pada Indonesia .

Minichap 1 : pertarungan hidup dan mati. Demi nama besar negara kami,kami akan menang. Dengan kekuatan coret*datang*coret bulan,enyahlah kau wahai iblis! (ini fict sailormon? Tetot anda salah XD)

Maaf apabila ada typo,alur yang tidak mudah dipahami,bahasa yang salah EyD. Saya hanya mencoba untuk belajar menulis. Semoga terhibur. Kritik dan saran sangat saya harapkan. Arigato :D

Ringo present: school days.

Minichapter 1°

Contekan 1

Sontek

Contek

Menyontek

Mencontek

Ruangan itu tampak begitu mencekam, aura gelap menguar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Di sana, tampak dua puluh sosok yang pucat, tatapan yang kosong, bibir yang membiru dan tubuh mereka yang dingin. Dari kulit pucat tersebut keluar cairan berbau tidak sedap di beberapa tempat.

Bukan… itu bukan darah… dan ini bukan cerita horror. Itu adalah keringat.

Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipis, hampir seluruh sudut wajah, dan beberapa bagian tubuh lain,termasuk.. ya! Ketiak. Menimbulkan bau yang tidak sedap di kelas tersebut. Dinginnya AC tidak sedikitpun menurunkan intensitas kegerahan dua puluh manusia disana.

Semua siswa tampak gamang, galau, dan bingung, bahkan murid jenius sekaliber **Ludwig Beildschimt ** tak kuasa untuk tidak mematahkan pensil ketiganya –ekspresi frustrasi-.

_Pretest fisika,relativitas dan dualisme partikel._

Satu-satunya pria yang berbahagia di sana adalah **Berwald**, sang guru fisika tentu saja. Kontras dengan murid–muridnya yang frustrasi,ia malah tersenyum senang melihat anak didiknya kesulitan mengerjakan soal. Tunggu dulu,Ia tidak seburuk itu menari–nari di atas penderitaan keduapuluh muridnya,ia senang karena muridnya positif tidak mencontek. Membanggakan.

Andai para murid itu mampu membaca isi kepala sang guru dan menyatakan pendapat juga. Mereka akan besar kepala karena pujian,lalu protes. Terang saja mereka tidak mencontek karena pretest diadakan mendadak, setelah liburan musim panas pula. Asal kau tahu saja _boy_,mencontek itu butuh persiapan. Mencontek itu perkara sulit, sesulit merubah kebiasaan **Alfred ** untuk tidak makan burger.

"aku tidak tahan lagi vee.. aku mau pasta"

Suara pertama di menit ke 35. **Feliciano Vargas** sang personifikasi Italy mewakili teman-temannya mengibarkan bendera putih. Mereka menyerah. Mengaku kalah dengan serangan Armageddon fisika.

**Skor terakhir** :

Hilai tertinggi 60,untuk Ludwig.

11 nilai lainnya tidak layak untuk disebutkan karena bahkan tidak melebihi nominal nomor motor Valentine Rossi -46-. Sekalipun dua nominal nilai mereka dikalikan.

Dan 8 lainnya kertas kosong,tidak pantas mendapat nilai minus.

**Kesimpulan **:

pretest gagal.

Minichapter 2°

Contekan 2

Sontek

Contek

Menyontek

Mencontek

Mereka telah siap dengan baju zirah masing–masing. Pedang, kapak, pistol, meriam, geranat tangan,bambu runcing. Mereka lahir untuk perang dan pertempuran. Pertempuran menyangkut hidup dan mati. Taktik gerilya, serbu semalam, taktik mafia, sudah hafal di luar kepala. Untuk satu waktu dalam hidup mereka, mereka tidak akan kalah, mereka tidak akan jatuh di lubang yang sama untuk dua kali. Persiapan mereka matang.

Tap..tap..tap

Berwald,guru fisika memasuki kelas. Mengucapkan salam dan membagikan dua belas lembar HVS teks bolak balik, font arial,ukuran huruf sepuluh, dan spacing nol koma lima.

Nista

Petaka

Bencana

_Test fisika,relativitas dan dualisme partikel._

Dua puluh siswa menelan ludah. Meski ragu mereka optimis dapat mengerjakan soal tersebut. Ini test, mereka sudah belajar dan materi sudah di luar kepala.

Menumbangkan naga jahat yang menyamar menjadi berlembar-lembar kertas itu mudah. Seperti mengambil permen lollipop dari bayi berusia dua tahun. Sangat mudah. Mereka mengucapkan motivasi yang sama dalam hati mereka,berulang-ulang bagaikan merapalkan sebuah mantra.

Test dimulai :

08:00

Rencana A : _mengerjakan soal dengan baik, jujur, dan benar serta bertanggung jawab pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa –bagi mereka yang beragama-._

08:03

Tarik ucapan saya tadi, pada menit selanjutnya mereka sudah menunjukkan ekpresi yang sama dengan pretest; pucat, keringat dingin, dan sekarang ditambah menggigil –gejala demam lainnya pun ditemui pada beberapa siswa-. Soal ulangan ini benar-benar tidak manusiawi. Kejam. Rutuk para siswa itu kesal.

08:04

Melaju ke rencana B :

_Mencontek-_

"nomor 34 Gil,"

**Antonio** memandang rekannya –**Gilbert**- yang duduk tepat di depan sang spainiard. Sedikit was–was. Berwald-sensei dikenal keras dalam urusan contek-mencontek. Jujur-tidak jujur. Ini bukan salah mereka kan?bela Antonio. Ini dalam keadaan terdesak, membela diri mutlak dilakukan.

Dua jari terangkat.

"oke B"

Sukses,bahkan personifikasi Prussia tak perlu balik badan. Spain melingkari lembar jawabnya riang. Ini mudah.

_-dengan professional._

Pluk ..

Tempat pensil jatuh. Hal biasa, tidak menarik perhatian. Pria personifikasi negara China memungut tempat pensilnya. Pria di bangku sebelahnya melakukan hal yang sama. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan, sebentar saja kemudian dua pemuda itu kembali duduk dengan tenang. Romantis,tentu tidak _boy_.

"**Ivan**,kau jenius aru!"

**Yao** melempar jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar pada pria yang duduk di kiri si rambut ponytail. Di hadapannya ada secuil kertas bertuliskan abjad yang akan menyelamatkan ulangan sang pecinta panda.

Drrtdrrtdrrtdrrt…

Sebuah ponsel bergetar,satu pesan masuk. **Alfred** menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Setelah dipastikan aman. Ponsel touchscreen hitam keluar dari dalam laci. Segera ia buka pesan masuk yang tentu saja akan memberinya sebuah pencerahan.

From : iggy

4/12/2013

08:19

**Abccd,daadc, .**

**Kau merepotkan git!**

Alfred ternyenyum simpul,nyawanya terselamatkan. Segera ia tulis pesan balasan.

To : iggy

4/12/2013

08:21

**Aku cinta padamu iggy,sungguh aku tidak percaya memiliki kekasih sebaik dirimu. Nee … nomor 25 sampai 60 jawabannya apa?.**

Trik klasik,ada udang di balik batu. Menyanjung tinggi-tinggi tentu saja ada maksud dibelakangnya.

Drrrt…drrtt…

From: iggy

4/12/2013

08:25

**Bloody git! Cari sendiri sana ! mana mungkin aku mencontek secepat itu.**

America tertunduk lesu, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, HERO tidak menyerah. Ia kembali mengetikkan berapa kalimat dan mengirimkannya pada teman yang lain.

To : Ruda-chan

4/12/2013

**Ruda-chan,sungguh aku beruntung punya teman sebaik dirimu-…**

Teks selanjutnya cukup tekan Ctrl+C dari pesan yang dikirim untuk Arthur .

"doitsu…" Feliciano berbisik.

Sementara yang dipanggil tampak tidak mendengar.

"doitsu… dengar aku vee…"

Ludwig tak bergeming,ia masih focus dengan lembar jawabnya. Tipe anak rajin.

"doitsuuu!" personifikasi Italy berteriak,memancing perhatian satu ruang tersebut, terutama Sang pengawas aka Berwald. Ia memicing tajam pada dua orang muridnya,Ludwig Beldschmit dan Feliciano Vargas.

" ada apa Feliciano?" Tanya Berwald menyelidik.

"ano doitsu tidak…Hmmphmmp"

"bukan apa-apa sensei,maafkan Feli" **Lovino** –vargas tertua- menyambar pertanyaan sang sensei. Sementara tangannya, ia gunakan untuk membungkam mulut Feliciano.

Tindakan cepat Lovi menyelamatkan nasib sembilan belas siswa lain. Setelah kembali duduk siswa lain menatap Lovino dengan ekspresi 'good job'.

"doitsu"

"hm?" kali ini Ludwig langsung merespon. Ia jadi lebih peka, khawatir kalau-kalau si pria Italy akan berteriak lagi.

"nomor 2 vee.."

"E Feli" German memberi jawaban dengan berbisik.

"apa,aku tidak dengar" Italy berbicara sedikit keras

"E,E,E" German mulai tidak sabar.

"apa"

"E!"

. Berwald berdehem. dua peringatan. Sedikit dispensasi karena yang berbuat keributan disana adalah sang juara kelas.

"apa? Yang jelas doitsu"

"E Feli,E"

"eh,tapi jawaban fratello A doitsu,kok beda sih?" Feliciano kembali berteriak.

Tindakan yang polos dan bodoh.

Sembilan belas siswa lain menepuk dahi mereka bersamaan. Tindakan selanjutnya menatap vargas sulung dengan deathglare gelap,disana terbaca 'kenapa jawabanmu beda dengan Ludwig hah?". Sang Romano paham. Ia tertunduk lemas.

"kalian didiskualifikasi,ingat berlaku peraturan kolektif." pengawas berbicara santai.

Kelas bergemuruh. Mereka kecewa.

Usaha mereka selama 58 menit kebelakang hancur sudah.

**Skor akhir** :

0 untuk dua puluh siswa

**Kesimpulan**:

test gagal.

Minichapter 3°

Contekan 3

Sontek

Contek

Menyontek

Mencontek

"sekarang kita tidak boleh gagal,rencana telah disusun dengan masak"

Sang ketua kelas –**Arthur**- memberi instruksi pada Sembilan belas anggotanya.

"rencananya seperti ini,nanti lembar jawab kalian jangan diberi nama dulu. Kemudian Francis akan mengalihkan perhatian guru"

Di depan sana Francis mengepalkan tangannya ke atas,meninju udara.

"aku akan berpura-pura menelepon,dengan begitu sensei akan sibuk dan meninggalkan ruangan"

"kemudian sesuai bagian masing-masing tiap siswa akan mengerjakan beberapa soal yang materinya sudah jadi bagiannya. Setelah itu kertas berputar searah jarum jam. Setelah semua jawaban terjawab kalian baru boleh memberi nama. Dan … "Arthur menarik napas "…ulangan akan beres. Mengerti?"

Arthur menjelaskan dengan mantap. Sembilan belas kepala di depannya mengangguk. Sang leader yakin,rencana yang sudah matang ini akan sukses. Berwald-sensei pun mustahil akan tahu. Mereka akan lolos dari cengkraman maut fisika. Dua puluh pemuda akan berhasil. Personifikasi England menyeringai puas.

_Posttest aka remedial fisika._

_Materi : relativitas dan dualisme partikel._

Lembar jawab dibagikan. Sesuai kesepakatan mereka sengaja tidak segera memberi nama lembar jawab tersebut. Sungguh, mereka yakin kali ini Dewi Fortuna akan berpihak pada mereka. Mereka tidak membawa alat tempur -contekan- lain. Mereka yakin kekompakan akan membawa mereka pada kemenangan mutlak. _Rawe-rawe rantas,malang-malang putung_. Dua puluh lawan satu… che,mudah.

Sementara mereka asik dengan lamunannya yang mengasyikkan,sang pengampu fisika berdehem dan mengucapkan dua kalimat yang menghancurkan hati dua puluh siswa. Lebih sakit dari putus cinta. Lebih sakit dari tertimpa lemari baja. Lebih menderita dari kehausan di gurun sahara.

Bukankah benar jika manusia memang hanya mampu berusaha,berdoa,dan berharap kemudian segala keputusan ada di tangan Tuhan –kali ini diwakili guru fisika-. Dan bukankah seringkali harapan bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan. Ini masih berlaku untuk mereka.

"hari ini saya lupa membawa lembar soal. jadi soal akan diberikan lisan saja ya" sang guru tersenyum manis.

Beberapa siswa shock. Beberapa lainnya pingsan ditempat. Dan sejurus kemudian sirene ambulan meraung. Membawa medis yang siap menolong korban keganasan mapel fisika. Terlihat tandu pertama membawa Arthur yang kondisinya sungguh sangat shock,pucat, dan pingsan tentu saja.

Fisika oh fisika,entah Tuhan,Dewi Fortuna,atau Dunia selalu berpihak padamu.

Bisa dipastikan posttest sama gagalnya test-test sebelumnya.

**FIN~**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Silahkan beri kritik dan saran dengan mengeklik tombol REVIEW di bawah ini. :D

Ringo~


End file.
